1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density memory devices based on phase change based memory materials, including chalcogenide based materials and other programmable resistive materials, and to methods for manufacturing such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase change based memory materials, like chalcogenide based materials and similar materials, can be caused to change phase between an amorphous state and a crystalline state by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher electrical resistivity than the generally crystalline state, which can be readily sensed to indicate data. These properties have generated interest in using programmable resistive material to form nonvolatile memory circuits, which can be read and written with random access.
The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state is generally a lower current operation. The change from crystalline to amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or breakdown the crystalline structure, after which the phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process and allowing at least a portion of the phase change material to stabilize in the amorphous state. It is desirable to minimize the magnitude of the reset current used to cause transition of phase change material from the crystalline state to the amorphous state.
The magnitude of the current needed for reset can be reduced by reducing the size of the phase change material element in the cell and/or the contact area between electrodes and the phase change material, such that higher current densities are achieved with small absolute current values through the phase change material element.
One approach to controlling the size of the active area in a phase change cell is to devise very small electrodes for delivering current to a body of phase change material. This small electrode structure induces phase change in the phase change material in a small area like the head of a mushroom, at the location of the contact. See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,064 issued Aug. 6, 2002 to Wicker, “Reduced Contact Areas of Sidewall Conductor”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,353 issued Oct. 8, 2002 to Gilgen, “Method for Fabricating a Small Area of Contact Between Electrodes”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,111 issued Dec. 31, 2002 to Lowrey, “Three-Dimensional (3D) Programmable Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,156 issued Jul. 1, 2003 to Harshfield, “Memory Elements and Methods for Making Same.”
Problems have arisen in manufacturing devices with very small dimensions, including alignment issues in manufacturing large-scale high-density memory devices.
It is therefore desirable to provide fully-self aligned memory cell structures having small dimensions and low reset currents, and methods for manufacturing such structures for use in large-scale high-density memory devices.